guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdel Hadi Mohammed Badan Al Sebaii Sebaii
| place_of_birth = El Kharg, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 64 | group = | alias = | charge = no charge | penalty = | status = repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdel Hadi Mohammed Badan Al Sebaii Sebaii is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 64. The Department of Defense reports Sebaii was born on August 23, 1971, in El Kharg, Saudi Arabia. Abdel Hadi Mohammed Badan al Sebaii Sebaii was transferred to Saudi Arabia on May 18, 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdel Hadi Mohammed Badan Al Sebaii Sebaii's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 25 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Abdel Hadi Mohammed Badan Al Sebaii Sebaii chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date='date redacted' | pages=pages 45–55 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-01-20 }} The Department of Defense released an eleven page summarized transcript on March 3, 2006. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdel Hadi Mohamme Badan Al Sebaii Sebaii's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 18 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention . He also received training in crime scene investigation. :c. Connections/Associations :#The detainee's pocket literature included documents containing the name Arsala Khan. :#Two recovered letters written by Usama Bin Ladin express thanks to Arsala Khan for his financial support and protection. :d. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee stated that in 1997 he was asked by an Al-Haramayn official to travel to Sudan to assist in a major flood. :#Al Haramain has been connected with violent Islamic groups and possible financial support of militant groups. They'r known to support Islamic extremist elements in 17 countries or regions. :#The detainee states he did not build the mosque because of the war. He had given 900 dollars to Mohammed (last name unknown) in advance to build the mosque. :#The detainee could not account for 1,500 dollars of the money he took to Afghanistan :#The detainee has a past history of aggressive behavior towards military personnel. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript His Board convened on August 11, 2005. He did not participate in the hearing. But he had answered question when he met with his Assisting Military Officer. Although his Assisting Military Officer's presentation would have occurred during the unclassified session the DoD did not release a transcript of that session. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. Page 1 of the six pages of his Classified Record of Proceedings and basis of Administrative Review Board recommendations wasn't redacted, it was simply missing. England authorized his transfer on November 4, 2005. Press reports Canadian journalist, and former special assistant to US President George W. Bush, David Frum, published an article based on his own reading of the transcripts from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals, on November 11, 2006. It was Frum who coined the term "Axis of evil" for use in a speech he wrote for Bush. Al Sebaii's transcript was one of the nine Frum briefly summarized. His comment on Al Sebaii was: Frum came to the conclusion that all nine of the men whose transcript he summarized had obviously lied. He did not, however, state how he came to the conclusion they lied. His article concluded with the comment: Thomas P. Sullivan's testimony before the US Senate Judiciary Committee Thomas P. Sullivan volunteered to serve as a pro bono attorney for several Guantanamo captives, including Al Sebaii. On September 26, 2006 he testified before the United States Senate Judiciary Committee, expressing his concerns about the bill that was to become the Military Commissions Act. Sullivan testified, at length about his experiences with his Guantanamo clients, including Al Sebaii. Sullivan quoted from the transcript from Al Sebaii's Combatant Status Review Tribunal during his testimony. During his statement Sullivan testified: Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Sebai was repatriated on May 19, 2006. References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1971 births